


Sunrise

by asomethingwish



Series: sanctuary [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asomethingwish/pseuds/asomethingwish
Summary: Zuko's morning meditation is interrupted
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: sanctuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first in a collection of shorts for my ultimate couple. There's no plan for these, they'll be uploaded as they come to me.
> 
> This story is something I've been sitting on for a while. Both of them are in their 20s.

"What do you feel?"

Zuko fights off the urge to flinch. He knows better than to let any weakness show around her, or the teasing will never cease. He continues to focus on the warmth of the new day's sun across his face. It's the only time his scar has any kind of feeling anymore. 

"You'll have to be more specific." His eyes remain closed, but he can feel her body rest on the ground next to his. He knows that she's tucked her legs against her chest, her chin perched on the tops of her knees. He knows how the glow of the sun rise adds a golden hue to her face and hair, how it reflects off the blues of her eyes, like she stepped out of one of Iroh's old bedtime tales. Something not entirely made of water, but not consumed with an inner fire either. 

"When you meditate. What do you- feel, with your bending?" 

He inhales deeply through his nostrils, exhaling a moderate flame. "I feel like this doesn't count as meditating anymore. There's something disturbing my inner peace." He grins when she strikes him across the shoulder. He'd been asking for it, after all. "I don't really feel anything with my bending. Not unless I'm using candles. Since I can make my element I mostly try to center myself, to control my inner fire." He pries his good eye halfway open, glancing down at the pensive waterbender. "Why do you ask?"

Her gaze is lost on the horizon, fixed on the point where the sun is peaking over the tops of the trees of the Earth Kingdom. "Just curious." 

They sit in silence for several minutes as the rest of the world wakes up around them. Zuko tries in vain to return to his meditative state, but when she's this close to him there is nothing else his body and mind will focus on. Sighing, he relaxes his pose, falling back on his elbows and stretching his legs out on the grass. "So, what do you feel?"

She pulls in a deep breath, pushing out a gentle layer of frost over her legs. The sun begins melting it almost instantly. "I feel everything," she admits. "Every movement of water. There's water in the plants, buried deep underground, and even in the air. I can feel it all, if I let myself." She turns to him suddenly, twisting around until she is straddling his lap. He breathing stops as she rests her palm against his exposed chest. Her touch is chilled, the contrast to his own inner fire causing him to shiver. "Like this," she murmurs, and Zuko is frozen because he can feel her inside him, can feel her chilling caress in each of his veins, in the layer of sweat and dew on his skin, in his very heart as it tries to restart and keep him alive. He sits up, moaning, as a rush of blood hits his groin and Katara is laughing because she definitely doesn't need her bending to feel how hard he is against her. 

"That wasn't fair," he gasps against her collar bone, one hand trailing up the back of her neck while the other encircles her waist. 

"That wasn't me." Her forehead rests against his while she wraps her arms around his neck, shifting her hips and dragging another moan from him.

"It's always because of you," he admits as his lips rush to meet hers, tangling his fingers in her hair to keep her close. 

As the sun rises above the horizon, all he can feel is their heat.


End file.
